True victory
by Manga154
Summary: Just read, probubly wont update unless asked... Probubly will be a mix of crack.


Failing for victory.  
Chapter1.  
"The only thing for sure in life is death, along with pain." this was the first thing Naruto had ever hears sadly this was when he was only 3-weeks old; also, this memory has been plaguing the young blond. Naruto had came a log in life, for someone his age (he is five). The young boy had already learned the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) and used it freely to move around the village.

Now young Naruto had taken the first words he heard in his short life and kept them in his mind. Since his life was full of pain he saw it as normal, he thought nothing of it. Well that's how it seemed to the everyone else.

Naruto is doing what he loves to do, sitting at the edge of training area 44, known to others as the "Forest of death". Many would think it insane to do this, and some had even walked up to the blond to tell him to get away from there; but, that was before they realized who he truly was. Naruto would just sit there for hours on end, just listening to the sounds of the wildlife.

To the list of people who had tried to stop him from coming to his spot was vary small but Naruto was happy that at least a few cared for him. The first one was a low rank ANBU who didn't even have an animal to represent himself with.

The second was another ANBU who had a dragon mask, he started by grabbing him and pulled him away but stopped when he tripped on one of the massive tree roots that was sticking out of the ground. Another one was the Dog-Teme, he just grabbed him by his blond mop of hair and pulled him away. Two others also tried, one was his Ji-Ji and the other was named Anko. Anko was a strange one, she acted so strong and crazy; but, Naruto knew it was just a mask she used like he used himself.

-Flash-Back-

At first they just ignored each other, then one day Naruto had brought a snack to training area 44. It was a few sticks of dango, one of his favorite foods. On that day Naruto had also saw Anko walking out of the forest of death. Naruto had no idea of her addiction to the sticked food.

As she walked by him a small pebble lightly bounced off her back, not much power behind it, just enough to get her attention. However, Anko pulled a kunai out and chucked it at the boy.

The kunai had stabbed into the boys pants leg pinning it and him to the ground. It was now that Anko saw the stick of dango that Naruto was holding out for her to take. Anko reached down and plucked the dango from the blonde's out stretched hand.

Taking a bite of the Dango she mumbles something like a 'thank you'. Naruto just nodded his head and started to eat his own stick of Dango. For some time the two just sat there enjoying the snack-on-a-stick. It was only a short time later that there was only three full sticks left.

Anko was reaching for one when Naruto went and swiped them off the wooden plate. Anko would of said something but a good size tiger had walked up to the gate. Anko instantly pulled out a kunai out and was about to use it when felt something give a quick tug on it, almost forcing it out of her hand.

Taking her eyes off the tiger she looks at her kunai and sees that one of the sticks that had been holding the dango had impaled it's self into her kunai. It was sticking half way out on both sides, a clean stab strait through the steel blade. Anko was so shocked that she almost mist Naruto doing a hand sign and the dango he had taken off the stick started to grow. Within a few seconds the once fist size dango was now almost the size of a large dog.

What Anko missed was as the dango grew so did the wood plate that was underneath it. To say she was shocked was an understatement. When it stopped it was about the size of Naruto.

"Their you go, I'll see you tomorrow!" little Naruto said as he petted the tiger's large head. To Anko's shock it purred before pulling the dango off the now big wooden plate.  
Anko was shocked at what just happened in front of her. 'How did he do that, he's a kid for peat sake!' Anko decided that it wasn't worth going to the Hokage 'Hokage-Sama would be forced to tell the bastard council and then they'll try and kill him.'

Anko just thought it better to let it go, she turned and walked home.  
-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Anko plopped down next to him. "Hay brat what you doing?" Naruto looked up from his thoughts, "Hay nii-San, I think I found out how to make the rats stop exploding!" Naruto said with a small smile. Anko looked at him and flicked his forehead. "Baka, if you just used live rats then you would of found out how to do it sooner!"

It was true, Naruto could of learned how to perfect it the art sooner, but Naruto could not bring himself to kill an animal unless it was for him to live. Anko was somewhat happy that Naruto sees the value of life, even if it was for something so insignificant as a rat.

"So what now brat? Going to do another experiment?" Anko asked out of boredom, 'Good think I don't have gate duty.' Naruto smiled "I was going to try and find a partner to help train..." he got into a thinking pose, "...But now I have that appointment with the dog woman..." Anko looked a little lost so Naruto explained, "Tsume, I think that's her name, asked that I see her when I perfected the experiments. Probably wants their dogs to grow bigger so they can fight easier." Anko shook her head 'If it's Tsume then its not for her dogs, it's for her two girls,' Anko did a quick check of her own two girls before continuing her thoughts 'If Naruto-kun does that it'll put her at the top of the chest ranking!' Anko had a little pity party that Naruto noticed.

"Hay Anko-chan?" "Yeah brat?" "What if shes not calling for a growth in her dogs, but 'her' pups?" Anko looked at him like a fool until be made a gesture with his hands to his chest. She laughed for a moment before seeing the look on Naruto's face, "Don't worry Naruto, that probably the reason she's calling you." "But I haven't mastered it enough to just super-size one single part of the body, just the thing as a whole! I could just mess up and blow them right off her!" Anko fell over laughing at the idea of Tsume's breasts being blown right off.

"It's not funny Nee-chan, she's one of the clan heads that's protecting us from most of the other council members!" Anko continued to role around laughing for a few more minutes before recovering.

"Don't worry brat, we still have the backing of the Hokage, they can't kill us, or banish us." Naruto frowned, "But Ji-Ji is old, sooner or later he won't be Hokage, we have nothing to fall back on except for the Clan heads, but not even the whole Shinobi side supports us." Anko let out a sigh before boping him on the head, "Just get going, brat, I'm sure you won't screw up too bad."

_NOTE_

Been on my Ipod for a while, can anyone think of how funny it would be it Tsume's pair did pop?

i can only grin like a fool.


End file.
